


Easy - Ian & Mickey

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Another drabble, Engagement, M/M, Mickey Proposes hehe, fiances, proposal, soft scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Mickey proposes to Ian after coming to terms with the fact that Ian's the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.- Really just another long drabble that I needed to finish, with a twist hehe -
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Easy - Ian & Mickey

Ian remembers every significant moment of his and Mickey’s relationship; what it felt like when he first kissed him, smiled at him. He also remembers what it felt like to fall in love with him, wanting to be near him constantly. Wanting him to say his name and touch him and even look in his direction. He remembers every “first” between them. How easy it was to be with him. Not at first. At first, things were hard. But in the end, it was just….easy. 

Some days are harder than others. They fight sometimes over stupid shit. Like Mickey leaving his clothes all over the bathroom floor. Or Ian leaving the caps off of his med bottles (Mickey almost knocked an entire bottle down the sink drain once, on accident). Sometimes Ian gets stressed about things, which causes his meds to go off balance, and Mickey starts panicking because he remembers what it felt like to watch Ian spiral. Ian gets frustrated with him over it, and then ends up sleeping in the spare room in their two-bedroom apartment. He regrets it, but stays there all night. Wishing Mickey was next to him to card his fingers through his hair. And Mickey in their own room, wishing Ian would come back to their bed to hold him. 

Other days are better. They eat dinner together and touch ankles under the kitchen table like teenagers again. They talk about their days and share interesting stories from them. Sometimes Ian gets handsy when Mickey’s trying to brush his teeth and ends up getting him off against the sink just to be an asshole. And then, sometimes Ian distracts Mickey when he’s cooking or trying to sketch out new car parts for customers. Kisses his neck and hums in his ear until Mickey gives in. He always gives in eventually. 

Ian remembers what it felt like making love to Mickey for the first time. Really being able to see him and feel him and not just trying to have a quick fuck. He remembers it being slow, soft, so perfect. Just them molding into one another, their breathing and their sounds mixing and becoming one song. Ian remembers feeling lightheaded, like every breath he took was Mickey’s own, remembers that no one else had ever made him feel the way Mickey did.  _ Does. _

Tonight is no different. Mickey’s trying to flesh out a new part for one of his customers, and Ian’s distracting him. Not even purposely. He’s actually nowhere in Mickey’s vicinity, but he’s still distracting him. Mickey realizes that  _ that  _ is his problem. Even when Ian’s not near him, he feels obligated to just put down what he’s doing and  _ be  _ near him. So he puts down his pencil and sketchbook, finds Ian in the bedroom changing out of his work clothes. Mickey watches the way his muscles contract as he pulls his work shirt over his head, laying it on the dresser. Ian has no idea he’s standing in the doorway, until he turns around in the middle of unbuckling his belt. Ian feels his heart nearly jump out of his chest. 

“Jesus fuck, Mick. Don’t do that”, Ian gasps, clutching his bare chest and then continuing to unbuckle his pants. Mickey snickers, walking fully into the bedroom and coming up behind Ian. Mickey snakes his hand across Ian’s waist, places a kiss between his shoulder blades, lets his lips linger against his skin for some time. Ian’s warm and smells like the spice cologne Mickey bought him for Christmas this last year. He keeps his hand on Ian’s waist and just breathes him in for a few moments. Ian’s hand comes down to rest over Mickey’s; he hasn’t even been able to take his pants off yet because Mickey is still pressing his nose into his back. The feeling makes his heart leap, in the best way. 

“Missed you today”, Mickey finally says, and he can’t see him but Ian smiles, bites down on his bottom lip to keep from giggling like an idiot. It wasn’t a new thing; Mickey had the tendency to make Ian giggle like a schoolgirl. 

“Missed you too”. He turns around in Mickey’s grasp, stares down at the shorter man, pushes a fallen strand of hair off of his forehead. Mickey smiles at Ian, cups Ian’s cheek, then pulls him down gently into a soft kiss. Ian hums against his lips, Mickey smiles against his. Ian suddenly cups Mickey’s face with both hands, moves his lips against his, parts them with his tongue. Mickey moans softly, begins to push Ian backwards until he falls onto the bed. Their lips still connected, Mickey straddles Ian’s waist, his hands blindly trying to finish undoing Ian’s pants. Ian keeps his tongue against Mickey’s, running it over his bottom lip, and he moans into his mouth. 

“Thought you had work to do”, Ian teases and Mickey chuckles, making his way down Ian’s torso to rid him of his pants. Mickey then pulls his shirt over his head, tosses it to the floor, and climbs back over Ian’s waist. 

“Rather be here with you”, Mickey admits, finding Ian’s lips again and taking his top lip between his. Ian eagerly kisses him back, sits up with his hands tangled in Mickey’s hair, his breathing increases as Mickey continues to push his tongue against his. Ian can feel how hard Mickey is against him, but so is Ian. It doesn’t usually take much with Mickey. Nothing ever takes much with him. 

Ian starts pushing his clothed center up against Mickey’s to rid some of the tension between them. Mickey moans into his mouth again, takes his turn grounding his clothed center against Ian’s. Ian sighs, reaches a hand into Mickey’s sweats and boxers, runs the tip of his thumb over him. Mickey smiles into Ian’s mouth and begins to move his hips against Ian’s hand. He goes slow, breathing into Ian’s mouth and tugging at the hair near the nape of his neck. Ian moves his hand up and down Mickey’s erection as he does so, moving his mouth to his neck to pepper kisses down his skin.

“Would be a lot easier if you took your pants off”, Ian whispers, smiling into Mickey’s neck. Mickey moans softly, pushes Ian down onto the bed. He removes his hand from his pants and stands from the bed to rid himself of the material. Ian puts his hands behind his head, waiting as Mickey comes back over to him and hooks his fingers into Ian’s boxers. Ian lifts his hips to help aid him, then tugs him by the elbow to lay over him again. Their lips are like magnets; they find each other again, Ian’s tongue brushing Mickey’s, hands in hair, mouths on skin, their bodies both radiating warmth as Ian fumbles for the lube in the drawer, squirts a small amount onto his fingers. Spreads Mickey’s legs, presses his fingers into him so gently, so softly, that it’s almost torturous. For both of them. Mickey’s eyes flutter closed, his hand gripping Ian’s hair tightly, and Ian watches his head roll back into the pillows. Ian leans his head down, mouths at the exposed skin of Mickey’s neck as he moves his fingers against him. Mickey can’t figure out what feels better; in his head, it all feels the same though. It all feels like the one thing he’s ever known, the one thing he’s always been sure of, no matter what life threw at them; everything feels like Ian. The Ian he knows and loves and wants every second of every fucking day. The Ian he gets frustrated with and upset with, but even then all he wants is to touch him and kiss him. This was easy for them. This kind of intimacy and love that only they know. It’s always been that way for both of them: easy.

Ian keeps his fingers against Mickey, pressing them into him still so softly. Mickey wants him to stop teasing him, but Ian wants to take this slow. Wants this to last. He’s been feeling that way more recently, wanting to make love to Mickey and really feel him. Especially since they’ve been so distracted from one another lately. 

Mickey moans when Ian drags his fingers across his opening, his hips raising and pressing against Ian’s center. Ian groans, pulls his fingers from Mickey’s center. Leans down to kiss him so softly, but Mickey’s tired of Ian being gentle with him. Mickey presses his tongue against Ian’s lips harshly, presses his hands against Ian’s chest and flips them over so Ian’s on his back. He seems shocked at first but then lets Mickey do his thing. His lips trail down Ian’s stomach, towards his aching center, and Ian doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening before Mickey takes him into his mouth. Ian gasps, his hands flying into Mickey’s hair as he drags his lips up and down his cock.

“ _ F-fuuuuck,  _ Mick. So good”, Ian moans quietly; Mickey smiles around him, keeping his lips at his tip, then hollowing his cheeks to take more of him in. Ian’s breathing increases, his lips parted, and his hands in Mickey’s hair. Mickey doesn’t go too fast or too slow, but the feeling is still driving Ian crazy; it feels too good. 

“Gonna come for me?”, Mickey teases, dragging his tongue up the length of him, and Ian feels like he might cry from the feeling of Mickey’s mouth. He’s so close, it hurts. 

“Fuck, yes...keep going”, Ian moans, and Mickey chuckles, taking him past his lips again. Ian begins to slowly raise his hips, fucking himself into Mickey’s mouth, and Mickey ruts against the comforter to ease the tension off his own center. He takes one of Ian’s hands, interlaces their fingers, and the gesture makes Ian’s heart flutter. And Ian is so close to coming, he can’t take it anymore. 

“Mick...I-I’m gonna...come”, Ian moans, tightening his hand in Mickey’s hair as he does, still thrusting his hips towards Mickey’s mouth.

“Come on then”, Mickey murmurs around him, and he does. He bucks his hips towards Mickey’s mouth again, and a strangled moan falls from Ian’s lips as he comes. Mickey keeps his mouth over him until he feels like he’s finished, then wipes his mouth with the back of his free hand. He comes to hover over Ian again; his eyes are wild and he’s still breathing hard, cheeks are pink, lips red and swollen. Ian looks so beautiful, Mickey feels like crying.

“That was... _ fuck _ , that was good”, Ian says, completely dazed. Mickey hums, leans down to press his lips to his. Ian smiles against Mickey’s lips, then grips his hip to pull him over him completely. Mickey groans when Ian’s center brushes his opening, and stops him for a brief moment.

“Don’t you want to wait a bit?”, Mickey suggests. Ian seems taken aback by his question.

“For what?”, Ian chuckles, leaning his head up to place an open mouthed kiss to Mickey’s neck and feeling the vibration of his chuckle against his lips. 

“You’re ready to go still?” Mickey’s fingers tangle in Ian’s hair while Ian keeps nipping and kissing at his neck.

“Not quite but….won’t take long again”, Ian mumbles into his skin. Mickey hums, grinds his hips down against Ian’s center again. He hisses at the feeling, still not having quite recovered from moments before. 

“Wanna do it this way?”, Mickey asks as he’s sitting atop Ian’s thighs. Ian hums, squeezing his hips and rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“Less work I have to do”, Ian teases, placing an open mouthed kiss to the junction between Mickey’s jaw and neck. Mickey chuckles at his response, runs his hands down the span of Ian’s neck, to his shoulders, his back, brings them forward to his chest. He gently shoves Ian to the bed, his lips disconnecting from Mickey’s skin, and he gives him a look before realizing what Mickey’s doing. Ian’s hands stay on his hips, staring at his partner above him. Mickey mirrors him, staring down at him; he brings a hand to Ian’s, which are still located on his hips, and he rests one over Ian’s.

“You’re perfect, ya know”, Mickey whispers, keeping his hand on Ian’s, his thumb stroking back and forth over the back of his hand. 

“Not really”, Ian snorts, adjusting his hips so Mickey’s more comfortable on top of him.

“Shut the hell up, have you seen you? I get to be with this”, Mickey gestures to Ian’s body with his other hand and Ian laughs gently.

“Only into me for my body now, huh?”

“And your mind. Your smile. Your….fucking….hair, for shit’s sake. I love everything….I love all of you…”, Mickey trails off, takes a hand and trails his fingers over Ian’s hipbone. 

“I love you”, Ian whispers, dragging a hand up Mickey’s arm to caress his cheek. 

“I love _ you _ ”, Mickey returns, gesturing with a finger and a smirk to tell Ian to come closer. Ian smiles, sits up slowly and presses his lips to Mickey’s gently. Mickey settles his hips over Ian’s, his lips falling open at the contact. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ian”, Mickey whines as he lifts his hips and Ian aids him in settling over his cock. Ian moans when Mickey is seated over him completely, and he grips one of Mickey’s hips and the other one grips his thigh.

“You feel so good,  _ fuck”,  _ Ian moans, his lips pressing to Mickey’s throat.

“So  _ good”,  _ Mickey’s eyes roll back and his head does too, his hands gripping Ian’s shoulders as he moves above him.

“Fuck, you look so good like this”, Ian groans, his hand coming to wrap around Mickey’s back to pull him closer to him. Mickey moans when he falls further over Ian’s length, and his hips stutter at the feeling. 

“Oh,  _ God”,  _ Ian whispers, his mouth meeting Mickey’s in a slow kiss, Ian’s tongue brushing Mickey’s gently as he pants softly.

“I love you, I fucking….love you”, Mickey pants as he moves slightly faster against Ian.

“I love you,  _ fuck... _ don’t stop…”

Mickey chuckles at his words, then follows it with a moan and a bite of his lip. He snakes his fingers into Ian’s hair, tugging gently at the strands and lifting his head to press an open mouthed kiss to Ian’s mouth. Ian gasps softly when Mickey’s hips slow again, his hands splaying over his lower back to keep him close.

“Gonna come for me again?”, Mickey pants against his lips, stroking his thumbs against his cheeks as Ian breathes into his mouth.

“Come for me, Ian….you’re so close, wanna feel you….”

Mickey didn’t talk to Ian this way very often when they were intimate; it was usually the other way around, but sometimes Mickey would take the reins and Ian would surrender to him as Mickey often did to him.

Mickey finally feels Ian still, his lips falling open against Mickey’s, and his hands holding tight to his back. Ian moans out a soft “ _ Mick”  _ as he comes, Mickey carding his fingers through his hair as he finishes.

“That’s it, just like that…. _ fuck, yes….” _

Mickey can hardly breathe as he follows him through, coming seconds later, both of them sated and dazed as Ian falls back onto the mattress, taking Mickey with him. Their lips never falter as Ian kisses him slow; Mickey stays on top of Ian’s chest, waiting for his heart rate to settle before rolling off of him to lay next to his partner. Ian keeps his eyes on the ceiling, Mickey looks over to him, smiling gently and reaching his hand over to stroke his thumb against his temple and over his cheekbone. Ian smiles, turns his head to face Mickey. He looks so beautiful, and sexy, and incredibly blissful; Ian feels like he could cry at any second. 

He turns his entire body, tangling his legs with Mickey’s and resting his chin on his chest, skimming the skin with his fingertips. Mickey drags his fingers up and down Ian’s back, over the curve of his ass, to the dimples in his lower back. Ian smiles at him, dragging his toes up and down Mickey’s legs gently. Ian breaks the long silence after sometime, speaking softly.

“Did you think it would ever be this easy?”

“What’s that?”

“Being with me”.

Ian doesn’t look up at him, but he knows that Mickey is probably staring at the ceiling. Mickey’s fingers are carding through Ian’s hair gently as he contemplates his answer. 

“I think I did. I mean...with you anyways. Yeah, it felt easy”.   
Ian’s heart skips a beat and he stops the movement of his fingers for a split second. Mickey doesn’t though, keeps staring at the ceiling, keeps his fingers in Ian’s hair and his other hand is resting on his waist.

“Kind of always knew it was you”.

Ian shifts his body, moves his head up so his chin is now resting below Mickey’s pec. He smiles at him, but Mickey keeps looking at the ceiling. 

“Hey”, Ian says softly, reaching up to thread his fingers through Mickey’s hair this time. Mickey finally looks down at him, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I love you”, Ian whispers, keeping his eyes on Mickey. Mickey feels his heart race; it always did when Ian was around though. That was nothing new. But this time, it felt different. Felt real and raw and like he was floating. And Mickey loves this man so much, it physically hurts. But in every good way.

“Love you, too”, Mickey whispers back, tugging Ian by the arm to tell him to come closer. Ian chuckles, moving up Mickey’s body and placing a soft kiss to his lips. And Mickey smiles into it, just like he always does. 

“Ready to go again?”, he asks, squeezing the backs of Ian’s thighs. Ian chuckles, kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Absolutely”.

It lasted a little longer than the first time; Ian made love to him this time, and held him as they fell asleep. 

In the middle of the night, Ian awoke to Mickey stroking his cheek and holding a small black box in his hand. Ian thought he was dreaming, but realizes he isn't because he doesn't react the way he thought he would. Mickey took that as a good sign.

“Mick….”

“Marry me”, Mickey doesn’t miss a beat; he just stares at Ian, opens the small box and reveals two engagement bands sitting inside. Ian feels his breath hitch in his throat as Mickey pulls one of them out. Ian doesn’t hold back anymore; his eyes begin to well with tears and he’s nodding before he even realizes he’s doing it.

“Yes”.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, fuck. Are you kidding me? I will marry you, yes”, he pulls Mickey’s face into his hands, kisses him gently, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks.

Mickey smiles against his mouth, feels his tears against his own cheeks. He pulls away for a moment to slide the band onto Ian’s finger, then removes the other one from the box.

“Wanna do the honors?”, he wiggles it between his fingers, and Ian chuckles, takes it from him, slides the other one onto Mickey’s finger. 

“Looks good on you”, Mickey says, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of his hand.

“I love you. So much”, Ian whispers. Mickey leans forward to kiss him again, cups the back of his head, runs his thumb over the back of it.

“Love you more”.

Ian remembers every significant moment of his and Mickey’s relationship. He was absolutely sure that this moment was his absolute favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one!! I threw Mickey proposing in there as a little surprise to see what it would be like if he had done it instead of Ian. I started this one shot weeks ago, and never finished it, but here it is now!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave comments and kudos, it means the world to me : )


End file.
